Animales
En todos los videojuegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, es difícil o casi imposible ver un animal. Probablemente RockStar no incluyó mascotas y animales en los juegos porque ya han sido bastante criticados por la violencia de la Saga, y sería aún peor si se pudieran atacar y matar animales con total libertad, podría recibir una demanda por Fomentar el maltrato a los animales. De todas formas, sí se pueden oir gaviotas o encontrar peces. También existen fábricas de comidas para caninos (Bitch'n'Dog Food), y, en ocasiones, en la radio se escuchan comerciales sobre concursos de perros o shows de delfines. Grand Theft Auto London 1969 y Grand Theft Auto London 1961 Aqui se pueden observar palomas en las plasas y dispersas por algunas calles, callejones y tejados. London4pe.jpg|'Palomas' en la plaza (parte inferior izquierda). 'Liberty City (III)' Grand Theft Auto III Peces En Grand Theft Auto III se puede observar fauna marina, peces, durante la misión de pesca, en la escena en la que el socio de Ray tira granadas al mar para matar y "pescar" más fácilmente a los peces. Fábrica cánina En Grand Theft Auto III existe una fábrica de comida para perros llamada Bitch'n'Dog Food, en donde se desarrollaran varias misiones de Marty Chonks. También se pueden encontrar carteles publicitarios de la fábrica en Vice city, y productos en algunos 24/7 de San Andreas. Pájaros Por varias zonas de Liberty City se pueden ver pájaros volando (más que todo en zonas cercanas al mar). Cuando se les dispara con algún arma `desaparecen´ misteriosamente. Fauna marina en GTA III.png|'Peces' muertos, durante la misión `De pesca´. GTA3 Pajaros.PNG|'Pájaros' volando en Liberty City (cerca del mar en Staunton Island) Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories En Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories, la tienda mencionada anteriormente ya no existe. Pero en varias emisoras de radio como Flashback 95.6 FM o The Liberty Jam, se pueden oir comerciales sobre espectáculos de delfines concursos de mascotas. Tambien se pueden escuchar gaviotas en zonas de playa o puertos, como en Portland Beach, o Staunton View. Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, existe una estadistica en la que se muestra cuantas gaviotas se han eliminado. Toshiko Kasen tiene como mascota a una especie de canario rojo, que lo deja libre en la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips. En Shoreside Vale, hay una tienda canina. Se encuentra cerca del Garaje de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale de Grand Theft Auto III. Pajaro de Toshiko.PNG|El pájaro de Toshiko en su jaula. [[Vice City|'Vice City']] Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gaviotas En Grand Theft Auto Vice City, el animal más destacable son las Gaviotas. Podemos oírlas en zonas de playa y puertos, y si apuntamos con el rifle de francotirador veremos puntos negros revolotear, estas son las gaviotas. Existe un pequeño mini-juego que consiste en disparar a gaviotas (puntos negros) con el rifle de francotirador; en cuanto hayas disparado con éxito a la primera, aparecerá un nuevo apartado en las Estadísticas, llamado Gaviotas disparadas, que indica el número de gaviotas eliminadas durante la partida. Esto no es necesario para el 100%. Caballos Son mencionados caballos, durante la misión La Caza, Ricardo Diaz se encuentra viendo unas carreras de caballos. El caballo que el quería que ganase pierde, y Diaz furioso patea su televisor. Los caballos podrían no pertenecer al universo GTA, y la carrera se podría estar desarrollando en otro lugar. Fauna Marina Por el mar de Vice City se pueden observar una diversa cantidad de animales marinos. Para verlos con más claridad, lo mejor es usar un rifle de francontirador. Habitan las aguas de Vice City, varios peces pequeños, tortugas, medusas, delfines e incluso tiburones. GTAVCPosibleGaviota.png|El punto negro revoloteando en Washington Beach GTA VC peces.PNG|Un banco de peces. GTA VC Tortuga.PNG|Una tortuga (de espaldas). GTA VC Delfín.PNG|Un delfín. GTA VC Tiburón.PNG|Un tiburón en Vice Point. Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories En Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories también se podrán oír a las aves en puertos y playas. Existe la posibilidad de que en el Escobar International se puedan ver pájaros volando, posiblemente golondrinas, y si te acercas desaparecen. También podría ser basura u hojas que caen de los árboles. En una misión, Martinez está viendo una pelicula de Candy Suxxx. Éste menciona que la actriz está manteniendo sexo con un caballo y luego con un cerdo. Aunque las escenas podrían estar grabadas en cualquier otro país y los animales no perteneciesen a algún lugar del universo GTA. GTA VCS Degradacion Moral 7.JPG|Martínez mencionando a cerdos y caballos, durante la misión Degradación moral [[San Andreas|'San Andreas']] Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Referencia a animales En el manual de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, (incluido en la caja del videojuego original) se puede leer que Liberty City fue nombrada de nuevo `El peor lugar de América´. En el segundo párrafo del texto de abajo (arriba sale una imagen de Toni Cipriani con un AK-47 en Chinatown) dice: ``Liberty City se ha salvado de ser 'La ciudad en la que es más probable ser devorado por un animal salvaje' (ese dudoso honor ha sido para Los Santos)'.....´´; lo que quiere decir que en San Andreas, o al menos en Los Santos, existen animales. Aves En San Andreas se pueden ver en bastantes ocasiones aves volando por el cielo. Si se les dispara desaparecerán. En zonas de playa se pueden observar gaviotas, en zonas desérticas se pueden ver águilas; pero el único animal y ave que se ve como mascota en el videojuego es Tony (loro) el guacamayo de Ken Rosenberg, que aparece en varias escenas en las misiones discutiendo con los personajes o copiando sus frases. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de bolsas de basura, o de un cadáver, e incluso se pueden ver en escenas de Misiones, como Madd Dogg's Rhymes (cuando OG Loc está limpiando), y en restaurantes de comida rápida, como el Burger Shot haciendo referencia a la higiene en los restaurantes americanos. Fauna Marina En el mar es en donde más animales se pueden encontrar en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; se pueden encontrar mucha fauna, como bancos de peces, tortugas, delfines, medusas. Las tortugas, los delfines y los bancos de peces huirán en cuanto CJ se acerque; en cambio, otros, como las medusas, se quedarán quietos y podrán ser atravesados por CJ, ya que son parte del decorado. Se han usado Mods para cambiar algunos animales por otros, como por ejemplo, el de cambiar los delfines por tiburones, o se han comentado FAKES como el de la Anaconda gigante que aparecia en Fisher's Lagoon a ciertas horas. Woozie menciona durante la misión Amphibious Assault tener miedo a las anguilas y a los calamares. Ostras Aparecen únicamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Las ostras son uno de los objetos ocultos a encontrar para conseguir el 100%. Se pueden encontrar en el mar, en lagos y piscinas. Ayudan a aumentar el Sex-Appeal Son bastante grandes (comparadas con las reales). Miden un metro de ancho por medio metro de alto. Perros En una escena de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, se puede ver un grupo de Ballas hablando, y, si nos fijamos bien, se pueden escuchar ladridos. Hay rumores de que en uno de los trailers, en una escena en la que salen varias personas bailando en la playa, se puede ver un perro; aunque podría ser una silla, una persona, una hogera e incluso, un vehículo y ha sido confundido. Gato En la habitación del piso de arriba de la Casa de los Johnson se encuentran varios cuadros. Entre ellos el de un gato blanco. Ésto podría significar que ese gato fue alguna vez mascota de los Johnson; o también podría ser una foto cualquiera, y no significar nada. Se podría decir que el cuadro es una pequeña referencia al videojuego creado por Rockstar, Manhunt; ya que en este videojuego aparece el mismo cuadro (pero con diferente marco) durante la misión Cobertura mediática. Cabra de The Truth La cabra de The Truth, llamada Herbie, ''no aparece físicamente en el juego, tan solo es mencionada por su dueño en la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?", cuando dice que no conducía hacía 15 años ya que se desplazaba en ''Herbie. Ciervo disecado En la Casa del Coronel Fuhrberger's se puede observar un trofeo: la cabeza de un ciervo disecado. Ésto probablemente haga referencia a que el coronel ha cazado un ciervo y quiere demostrarlo así; aunque podría ser un regalo y el ciervo podría haber sido cazado en un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con el universo Grand Theft Auto. Animales NO Reales Han existido Fakes, rumores y Mods, en los que se agregaban animales, como tiburones (que remplazaban a los delfines), Bigfoot, ananconda gigante. Éste tipo de animales si pueden aparecer en el juego, pero por medio de modificaciones. También están los rumores, en los que se mencionaba que si se iba a cierto lugar a detrminada, con tal arma se podría ver a un animal (como por ejemplo a El Yesti o a la Anaconda Gigante). MoscasGTASA.jpg|'Moscas' cercas de unas bolsas de basura. PajarosGTASA.jpg|'Gaviotas' volando cerca de Santa Maria Beach. PecesGTASA.jpg|'Medusas, y otros animales marinos' bajo el mar GTA SA Delfín.PNG|CJ cerca de un delfín. PerroGTASA.jpg|Supuesto perro en uno de los trailers. Tony (loro).jpg|El loro Tony; mascota de Salvatore Leone, en el casino. GTA SA Gato.PNG|Foto del cuadro del gato blanco. GTA SA Ciervo1.PNG|'Ciervo disecado' en la casa del coronel aguilas.jpg|Un grupo de aguilas en el desierto. GTA SA Anguilas y Calamares.PNG|Woozie mencionando a anguilas y calamares. 'Liberty City (CW)' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Cucarachas En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, al abrir los contenedores de basura y empezar a buscar saldrán cucarachas despavoridas. En la versión NDS es posible aplastarlas con el lápiz táctil; en las estadisticas aparecerá el número de cucarachas aplastadas, pero no recibiremos ninguna recompensa ni nada parecido. CucarachasCW.png|'Cucaracha' en un cubo de la basaura. Supuestos Dragones En medio del mar se encuentra un cartel que dice: ``''Here be dragons!´´, en español: ''(¡Aquí hay dragones!). Solamente se encuentra el cartel, ya que no ocurre nada especial. Es uno de los Easter Eggs del juego. Archivo:Here be dragons.PNG 'Liberty City (IV)' Grand Theft Auto IV Palomas Las Palomas o las ratas voladoras son los objetos ocultos de Grand Theft Auto IV. Están por toda la ciudad y el objetivo es matarlas a todas (las 200) disparandoles con algún arma. Sonidos Se pueden escuchar algunas aves, pero solo como audio ambiental en ciertas zonas. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de los botes de basura y algunos lugares como callejones. Referencia a Perros En uno de los chistes de Katt Whilliams, éste, menciona que jamás han existido perros, dice que fue él. GTA IV Paloma.PNG|'Paloma' o Rata Voladora en Grand Theft Auto IV Perro SA IV.PNG|Kat Whilliams hablando sobre perros, en este caso sobre un Rottweiler Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Gaviotas Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV, los objetos ocultos de ésta entrega son aves a las cuales se deben exterminar. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Gaviotas Al igual que sus antecesores, los objetos ocultos vuelven a ser aves (en este caso Gaviotas, al igual que en The Lost And Damned). Son 50 y estan escondidas por toda Liberty City. Seagull TBOGT.jpg|Una de las 50 Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. [[Carcer City|'Carcer City' ]] Al ser Manhunt un juego con una calificación más violenta que Grand Theft Auto, se pueden encontrar varios animales e incluso asesinar a algunos. Ratas En el juego se muestran como pequeñas ``manchas´´ negras, con cola que caminan rápidamente por el suelo. Por las calles de Carcer City se pueden encontrar a estos animales. Las ratas huyen de Cash, pero si éste las sorprende esprintando de un momento a otro las puede coger desprevenidas y las puede pisar. Cuando Cash las pisa, las ratas revientan y salpica toda la sangre. También pueden morir con armas de fuego; cuando estás eststén quietas en el suelo, Cash podrá usar su escopeta o revolver de seis balas y disparar a algunas. Su cuerpo estallará y salpicará la sangre de una manera muy sangrienta (algo normal en Manhunt). Pájaros Cuando se asesina a cazador, este caerá al suelo. Si al rato Cash se acerca de nuevo al cuerpo saldrá despavorida una pequeña bandada de pájaros negros (muy parecidos a los usados como gaviotas en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). También se les puede ver volando tranquilamente por los cielos de Carcer City. Zoologico Las misiones Tierras para el olvido y Sin un duro, transcurren en un zoologico controlado por los Wardogs. En éste lugar se pueden observar varias estatuas de animales (elefantes, girafas) y lugares en los que se `hospedaban´ animales (como cueva para el oso, zona para los monos). Quizás, años atrás en Carcer City, éste zoologico funcionaba y allí se encontraban animales para que la gente fuese a visitarlos. Los animales que se puede decir que estuvieron allí son: osos, monos. Tienda de mascotas La misión Imagen de inocencia transcurre en un centro comercial. Uno de los establecimientos del centro es una tienda de mascotas, en la que se pueden ver jaulas para pájaros, jaulas para perros, gatos e incluso conejos. Posiblemente con anterioridad la gente compraba aquí sus mascotas. Retrato del Gato Durante la misión Cobertuta mediática, en una de las habitaciones se pueden encontrar varios cuadros con la misma foto del gato blanco que aparece en el piso superior de la Casa de los Johnson, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Manhunt Ratas.PNG|Una rata paseando por una habitación. Manhunt Pajaro.PNG|Un pájaro cerca de la grúa. Manhunt Gato SA.PNG|El cuadro del gato. [[Cottonmouth|'Cottonmouth']] Moscas Durante la misión Desviados sexuales, tras ejecutar al cazador que se encontraba orinando en el baño se pueden ver varias moscas rondado su cabeza. [[Bullworth|'Bullworth']] Clases de Biología Artículo principal: Biología en Canis Canem Wiki. En las clases de biología, Jimmy debe diseccionar distintos animales (ya muertos). Entre ellos hay una anfibio, dos mamíferos, un pez y un ave. Rana Durante la primera clase, Jimmy tendrá que experimentar con una rana. Bully Rana 1.PNG|La Rana en la bandeja. Ratón En la segunda clase, Jimmy deberá diseccionar a un ratón. Bully Rata 1.PNG|El ratón en la bandeja. Bully Rata 2.PNG|El interior del ratón. Bully Rata 3.PNG|El ratón tras ser destripado. Pez En la tercera clase, Jimmy deberá hacer lo mismo que en las anteriores, pero ésta vez con un pez. Bully Pez 1.PNG|El pez en la bandeja. Bully Pez 2.PNG|El interior del pez. Paloma En la cuarta clase de Biologia, Jimmy tiene que trabajar con una paloma. Primero debe clavar las dos alas, y las dos paras a la bandeja con chinchetas. A continuación debe hacer una incisión por todo el abdomen hasta llegar al cuello, luego otra incisión en el cuello y después, cerca de las patas. Tiene que usar las pinzas para seprar la piel hacia los dos lados (una parte a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha); debe clavar ambas partes con chinchetas, para poder observar mejor el interior (corazón, intestinos, tripas, etc.) Ahora tiene que cortar el corazón con el bisturí, para después usar las pinzas y llevarlo a otra bandeja; tiene que hacer lo mismo con el hígado. Después debe usar la lupa para observar la molleja; con el bisturía, la debe partir en por la mitad y por último remover los guijarros del cuerpo a la otra bandeja con las pinzas. Bully Paloma 1.PNG|La paloma en la bandeja. Bully Paloma 2.PNG|El interior de la paloma. Bully Paloma 3.PNG|La paloma tras ser diseccionada. Cerdo En la quinta y última clase de Biología, Jimmy deberá diseccionar un cerdo (el animal más grande de los cinco). Primero, debe clavar las cuatro patas del animal a la bandeja con unas chichetas. Luego tiene que usar la lupa para ver con más claridad el ocico; con el bisturí, tiene que cortar el ocico y luego con unas pinzas llevarlo hasta otra bandeja. A continuación, tiene que cortar con el bisturí el cordón umbilical y con las pinzas, llevarlo hasta la otra bandeja. Después debe hacer una incisión con el bisturí por todo el estómago del animal; primero en vertical hasta el pecho, luego en el pecho, y luego en la zona pélvica. Tiene que separar la piel en para izquierda y derecha con los fórceps, y enseguida clavar ambos lados de piel a la bandeja con más chinchetas; así podrá observar el interior (intestinos, tripas, hígado, etc.). Ahora con la lupa debe observar el corazón, para luego cortarlo con el bisturí y después llevarlo a la otra bandeja con las pinzas. A continuación, debe hacer lo mismo con los pulmones, con el estómago y con los intestinos. Bully Cerdo 1.PNG|El cerdo en la bandeja. Categoría:Elementos misceláneos